Symbols of Tragedy
by Leaha
Summary: How would the Bladebreakers react if they found out Mr.Dickenson had a granddaughter? What would she be like? More importantly, what if she was Tala's fraternal twin? Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal. I've been wanting to start this story for a long time. I've written almost forty chapters for it and argued with myself constantly. My inner me and I have finally decided to post it up and see how you people like it.

Summary: How would the BladeBreakers react if they ever found out that Mr. Dickenson had a grand-daughter? What would she be like? More importantly, what if she was also Tala's fraternal twin? There seem to be a lot of questions add that with her past and you've are a confused person. Makes you wanna read huh? Maybe you should and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

It was a cool sunny Saturday afternoon, and Kai had finally decided that everyone could take a break from training. Tyson and Max smiled mischievously at one another before disappearing out of sight. Ray and Kenny went and fixed themselves a cup tea to relax a little before they had to train some more. Kai on the other hand just took his usual spot of leaning against the wall with his arms folded and eyes closed. They all had to train hard to prepare for the championships, since this year they didn't want to have another tag team match up. Ray was still going to be on the White Tiger team again not wanting to go back on his promise of never leaving them again. But he wanted to spend a couple more days with them before he had to go back to China. So that meant Daichi would be returning from his home island to participate again.

Thankfully, the BBA had regained its superiority in the beyblading world making everything go back to normal before BEGA had ever existed. The numerous injuries received by bladers in the last tournament had opened everyones eyes as to how out of control things had gotten. The original World Championships were now back in business.

Meanwhile Tyson and Max had snuck off to the nearby skate park so that they could have some fun for a change. Both of them were hyped up and trying to do many tricks that they knew they couldn't. Tyson being his clumsy and irresponsible self tried to do a 360 in the air on the half pipe. As he was coming down for a landing his board slipped out from underneath him.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he hit the half pipe with full force and tumbled down into Max.

Both boys landed side by side with a loud SNAP! The sound was disgusting to hear as they both broke and arm. They laid there not moving from their positions due to the pain.

Location: Back at Tyson's Place

"Where are they?" Kai snapped looking at the clock.

They had been waiting for Tyson and Max to return for almost twenty minutes. Kai's patience was running very thin. Diachi had recently arrived only to agrivate him even more. Ray and Kenny stood off to the side keeping a safe distance. Both of them knew that if they even said one wrong thing it would only worsen the training their stoic leader already had in mind. The phone rang and everyone could hear Tyson's grandpa answer it by the second ring. A few seconds later he appeared in the room with a frown on his face.

" That was the hospital dudes. Tyson and Max were in a skating accident and broke their arms. We're gonna hafta go pick'em up"

Ray, Diachi, and Kenny all stared at the crazy old man in total shock. The words had registered in their minds, but they still couldn't believe it. No way, not this close to the tournament. They'd never make it with only three team members! And Kenny couldn't handle battling and fixing all the blades up constantly. It was difficult enough last year!

"Well let's go see them so we can see the damage they've caused." Ray sighed following after Grandpa who was already heading for the car.

The car ride to the hospital was deadly quiet, not even Diachi had anything to say. Even though he didn't show it, they all knew that Kai was eventually going to blow. He hadn't even come with them. His answer to their question was "They're better off staying there for now." When they arrived it wasn't hard to find Tyson's room because of all the constant complaining that could be heard halfway down the hall. They knew even he was kicking himself about the whole situation because he'd be missing most of the tournament.

"So Tyson. When do the two of you get to get out of this hell hole?" Ray asked breaking the awkward silence and earning a slap on the back of his head from Grandpa.

Tyson merely snorted before saying. "Its not going to be any better at home."

"Who's cares if Kai is furious lets just get out of here!" Diachi whined.

"Did Mr. Dickenson find out yet?" Max sounded worried.

"Someone's bound to have told him by now." Kenny answered pulling at his shirt collar.

"Didn't take you long to tell him did it?" Tyson eyed the small boy with a glare that could never match the one he'd be getting from Kai later.

"Actually, Kai told me he was gonna do it." the youngster muttered almost too low for anyone to hear.

Location: BBA (Mr. D's office)

"Oh my." Mr. Dickenson replied with worry after hearing Kai's story.

"Basically, because of their abnormal stupidity. The Bladebreakers might not have a chance this year." Kai half growled.

He still had yet to do anything to make his anger go away. The only thing that would work at this moment was pummeling the life out of Tyson. His fists clenched causing him to dig his nails into the palms of his hands.

"I know someone who will work well as a substitute for the time being." Mr. Dickenson informed the teen in his calm cheery manner. "That is….if your willing to allow a new face?"

Mr. D looked at the bluenette hoping that the teen would consider his idea. Even though Kai wasn't one to welcome newcomers he knew the boy didn't want to miss out on the World Championships. That alone led Mr. D to believe the answer would certainly be a 'yes'.

"Fine." Kai snapped. "But he better be good."

Turning on his heel Kai stalked out of his manager's office with his scarf flowing behind him. He only hoped he wouldn't regret the decision he'd just made.

"Don't worry. She is." Mr. Dickenson thought as he picked up the phone and dialed a long distance number.

So……how was it? Let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see how everyone reacts to their new team mate. LATER! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song Degenerate by Blink 182. If I did own Beyblade it would definitely not be labeled ages 7 and up. More like rated 'M' for mature because of language and blood and dangerous sharp pointy things and naked people.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The new arrival**

In two hours the plane was going to arrive that contained their new 'temporary' team mate. As usual everyone was waiting for Tyson to get ready. Thanks to his broken arm he was now five times slower than her normally was so they'd all probably wind up getting to the airport late. No one knew anything about their new comrade except for the fact that he could blade.

**_Crossed the street naked at night  
Bent over to show some moonlight  
Pulled out a beer and gulped down   
Nude in the gutter is how I was found_**

They all got into the limo waiting out side for them. All relieved to finally be leaving. Except for Kai who really didn't give a damn.

**_Thrown in a police car and the door slammed  
no noise just silence as I screamed my dick was jammed   
Now in prison for one month no one to see  
All I got is this guy Benjamin Dover  
Don't like hesh-don't like rap-kicked ol'sally cause she's fat_**

Caught in traffic and Tyson's not paying attention. The car jolts forward and he yells in pain as his arm moves from the sudden movements.

**_I'm a jerk. I'm a punk.  
Took a shower cause I stunk- smoked a bong   
Killed a cat- had my nuts attacked by rats  
Dad got nude-I wore a thong-for a hobby I make bombs._**

Kenny is scolding Tyson. Ray is listening to some headphones. Kai has slipped some earplugs in his ears. Max is grinning obviously hyper as Tyson yells back at Kenny

**_Went to a farm to tip some cows.  
Forgot that I left my pants down.  
Bent over to pick them up  
Felt a twelve gauge next to my !#$_**

Mr. Dickenson shakes his head at the entire teams behavior. Things looked hopeless, but hopefully the new recruit could change things.

_**The farmer took me to his house  
Showed me the closet from the inside out   
The police came and took me away  
Saw Ben Dover again and he's still gay.**_

The limo pulled up to the airport doors. Everyone piled out and went to the area where their new team mate would be getting off the plane at.

"So Mr. D you still have yet to tell us any information on him." Tyson informed his manager while looking through the throng of people.

"Actually Tyson he is a …." Mr. Dickenson was cut off at the sound of a voice familiar only to him.

"Gramps!" a feminine voice shouted.

The Bladebreakers turned just in time to see a red headed girl run up to the BBA chairman with her arms opened wide. All jaws dropped including Kai's, who quickly closed his mouth before anyone noticed.

"How's my favorite grand-daughter doing?" Mr. Dickenson asked stepping back to admire how much she had grown.

"Fine, now that I'm not stuck in my room anymore." the girl replied rolling her eyes. She then noticed the five pairs of eyes looking at her.

"So this is the team?" she indicated with a nod.

"Oh..why yes." Mr. D somewhat stuttered having almost forgotten. "Boys, this is my grand-daughter Aidan. She'll be battling along with you while Tyson and Max heal those arms of theirs. Aidan this is…"

"Loudmouth Tyson, Hyper active Max, Brainiac Kenny, Neko-jiin Ray, and Stone cold Kai." Aidan interrupted pointing at each of them.

They stood there in awe, at how she knew them so well and because they had never known anything about their manager having grand-kids. She didn't seem to have any looks in common with the cheerful round man. In fact, there was nothing in common between the two of them except for the smile.

Aidan had fire red hair and ice blue eyes. Similar to another blader that they knew quite well. She wore a black vest that covered the blue tank top she wore underneath it. For the bottom part she wore a black frilly skirt and black knee high boots. Fingerless fishnet gloves trailed up her arms to complete the outfit. The look wasn't bad, atleast she wore something that was attractive compared to Hilary's idea of fashion.

Hilary would put on just about anything just to have a guy look at her. Most of the time they'd have left her behind, well all of the time, but she was the only one who could match Tyson in an argument with her mouth being just as loud as his.

"Well since introductions aren't needed why don't we head over to Tyson's place." Ray suggested.

"Yeah, its about dinner time and Grandpa'll have supper ready when we get there!" Tyson exclaimed at the thought of home being where the food was.

"Hey where's your stuff?" Max asked looking around.

"I left it over there." she pointed out.

"I'll help you get'em." Ray offered

"Thanks." They turned and started walking off together. "Grandpa was right when he said you were one of the mature ones."

Ray blushed at her comment. Mariah was normally the only girl that complimented him. Good thing she wasn't around or she'd be glaring daggers at Aidan by now.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2 is complete Muwahahaha! I've been thinking about doing this story for a long time. I had yet to see any stories that dealt with Mr. Dickenson having any family. So I've created one! Why does she look similar to another blader? Its all in the suspense. It'll be revealed , but ….I'm not telling when. Oh and the Degenerate song by Blink 182 just seemed to work during the events in the limo. He He He. A crazy song for a crazy part. R&R LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I am back with another chapter. Thanks Ciel of Light for reviewing the last chapter. By the way hows the weather in Australia? I like to read the profiles of my reviewers and check out their stories as well. I may not always be able to review, but I still read about my reviewers. Now without further or do. On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do the words I live in a cardboard box mean anything to you? Fine I'll elaborate. I own the dirt on the bottom of my feet and my skin and hair. I also own whatever I find in the trash whenever I go dumpster diving. He he he. Aren't I rich? Muwahahahaha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

They arrived at the dojo, and Aidan let out a long whistle as she checked the place out. She really admired the place and how clean it was. Tyson's grandfather came out to greet them and was just as shocked as they had been about her relationship to Mr. Dickenson. Soon after Diachi came running out and skidded to a halt at the sight of the red-headed female.

"Don't tell me she's on the team!" he shouted "This is an all guy team!"

"Excuse me, what are you trying to say?" Hilary asked from the doorway hand on her hip and tapping a foot.

"I'm sayin that you're not exactly a part of the team, because you can't blade and girls aren't good at blading!" Diachi exclaimed.

"Diachi would you shut up!" Tyson cut in " Its already been decided and you can't change it."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I break her arm too?" Diachi sneered as he rubbed his nose.

Aidan's icy blue eyes smoldered over at his words. Clenching her fists she glared down at the monkey boy who stood before her. Max inched away seeing her tense up and Ray followed suit. Tyson was speechless for probably the first time in his whole life. Kenny broke out into a sweat and yanked at his shirt collar uncomfortably. In the back of the group Kai smirked at the stupidity of the midget blader. Once again the little chimp was messing with the wrong person.

"I'd like to see you try without walking away looking even worse than you already do." she finally answered in a calm cold voice.

"That's what you think." the monkey boy chuckled.

With one swift movement Aidan twisted Diachi's arm behind his back. The wild child winced in pain as she threw him to the ground and placed a knee in the middle of his back. He fought the urge to cry out, but failed miserably.

"Aidan, please release your team mate." Mr. Dickenson asked kindly.

Before letting him up, she whispered into his ear in a voice only he could hear. " You're lucky that he's here, but my grandfather won't be there to save you the next time you piss me off."

Grabbing her duffel bag and suitcase, Aidan stepped right over him as though he were empty space. Stopping at the doorway where Hilary stood, she beamed a smile as if nothing had happened.

"So, you must be Hilary. I'm Aidan."

They shook hands and then walked into the dojo together. Hilary chatting somewhat loudly about how great it was to have another woman around.

"Just what we need two Hilary's." Tyson grumbled

"Don't worry Tyson, I'm pretty sure that they've got some major differences." Max tried to assure himself more than Tyson.

Dinner didn't change one bit from its usual routine. Tyson and Diachi had and eating contest with Tyson getting more food on himself than in his mouth. He had yet to grasp the concept that eating with one arm and using chopsticks wasn't easy since he couldn't hold the bowl in his other hand. Max and Kenny laughed at him every time he got rice all over his shirt. Hilary had yet to shut up ever since she started talking to Aidan.

Although she didn't want to be rude her patience was running thin. Every once in a while her eye would twitch showing that her self-control wouldn't last much longer. Ray having noticed this decided to try and help her out.

"How well do you blade Aidan?"

That got everyone's attention causing silence in the room. Kai even listened intently to what her response might be. After all he had a right to know being the captain of the Bladebreakers.

"I'm more of an offense person, but I work on my defense a lot just so I can keep myself well balanced." her reply was calm and with confidence.

"If you want I'll battle a couple of times." she offered.

"I'm battling her first." Diachi jumped up. "If you can't beat me you might as well go back home!"

"Diachi stop being so rude." Kenny piped up. " Not only is she Mr. Dickenson's grand-daughter, but we need her for the team and you know it."

"Yeah its not her fault that your weak enough to get put down by a girl." Tyson reminded him of earlier events.

"Shut up you crippled idiot!" Diachi shouted.

Tyson was about to shout back when Aidan interrupted him.

"I accept your challenge Diachi."

"What !" Everyone exclaimed except for Kai who only smirked.

"But if I win. You gotta train for two extra hours every day for the next week no matter what the captain puts you through."

"You're on!"

They all went into the training room, Diachi on one side of the beydish while Aidan got on the other. Both bladers took their stances and loaded their blades onto their launchers. Diachi's blade still being its purple color with orange streaks.

Aidan's on the other hand was a royal blue with black and silver flames on top. Unlike Diachi her arms rested comfortably in front of her. There seemed to be absolutely no tension within her.

Max stood inbetween the two bladers as referee. Holding out his arm he counted down "3...2...1...Let it rip!"

**

* * *

**

**So ends Ch. 3. How will the battle turn out? Find out in the next chapter 'Welcoming Challenge'**

**REVIEW PLEASE! LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. I am proud to admit that the song included within this story is not mine but in fact a song from Beyblade Season 3. The title of it is switchblade and I like it! All of those who don't ……kiss my ass!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Welcoming Challenge**

The blades flew into the dish, circling around it to build up speed and momentum. Purple clashed with royal blue. Sparks flew in all directions. The sounds of metal connecting filling the room. Everyone looked on in silence watching the be blades viciously attacking one another.

**_Switchblade, do what I got to,  
Vacate, coming right at you,  
Slow down, before you take your last step,  
This is a test of the; bumps and bruises,  
You know you get used to,  
I choose to run with my whole crew,  
Lock down, its gonna be a blackout,  
Now its your turn, let me hear you shout,  
YEAH! YEAH!  
I'm gonna teach you, class in session,  
It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,  
Above ground, do the things you used to,_**

Aidan said nothing. Casually she jammed her thumbs into her skirt pockets. She wasn't worried one bit. The kid had strength, but he was too eager to attack. A blader should never rush into a battle blinded by emotions. They should put them aside and just get into the game.

_**Cause if you could live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around,  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.**_

Strata Dragoon crashed against her blade. She winced feeling the impact of it through the bond with her bit beast. This was her chance to be someone. Inside she truly hated who and what she was, but things don't change unless something is done.

_**Action, everything is set to,  
Explode, cause now it seems you got to,  
Reload, it's time to go solo,  
Hey duck! This place is gonna blow,  
Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and,  
Stay down, trouble is you're hurt now,  
You're back, this is what it's all about,  
Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,  
YEAH! YEAH!  
I'm gonna teach you, class in session,  
It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,  
Above ground, do the things you used to,**_

The purple blade came at her again. Without batting and eyelash her blade suddenly dodged it and began to chase him down. Diachi gasped in surprise. The fear of losing was evident in his expressions. He had wanted this battle and she was just giving him what he had asked for.

None of them would ever know her true power nor her dark secret. If they found out, they'd consider her a freak of nature. Never would anyone understand her true pain. She had run and hid from the world. Now she was back to show how strong she had become.

_**Cause if you could live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around,  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.**_

Her blade pushed Diachi's up the side as if there was nothing in the way. She hadn't had this much fun blading in a while. The blue blade let up and went to the center getting on the defense. There was atleast a little bit of time to practice her defense. If only he knew how much she was toying with him. He'd probably blow through the roof.

**_Do you want this  
Break it down now  
Can you feel this  
This is how we groove now  
Can you live this  
This is what we fly now  
This is how we got it going-_**

Taking the bait Diachi called upon his bit beast and charged at her full speed. He was a bigger fool than she had imagined. Nodding her head in a certain direction her blade followed the course she'd chosen for it. Missing his intended target Diachi's Strata Dragoon went up the side.

_**Could you live like me?  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around,  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.  
For me this is the only game in town.**_

The blue blade turned back around and rammed into Strata Dragoon. The purple blade flew out of the dish and hit the ceiling. From the force of the blow Diachi's blade had lodged itself into the ceiling and stopped spinning. He stood there staring up at the spot that his be blade was stuck in. Aidan smirked to herself he would need a ladder to get it down. Killing two birds with one stone. Beating him and making him feel short all at once. Heh she was such a bitch at times.

**_Cause if you could you live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around,  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town._**

No one spoke. They all gaped at her with the exception of Kai who merely smirked. She had potential and would be more of an asset to the team than he had first thought. Diachi dropped to his hands and knees in disbelief.

"No..I..I lost."

"Always stay focused no matter what emotion you're feeling." Aidan told him calling back her blade.

"That was a smooth move." Max complimented

"Its rare to see a blader battle so well without speaking." Ray replied almost speechless

"Yeah, I'll admit it took awhile to master, but a blader should be prepared for anything." she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Max asked curiously.

"Let's see um….hey Ray can I borrow your bandana?" Aidan asked

"Sure." he handed it over to her.

Keeping the red cloth folded she put it up to her eyes and tied it behind her head tightly. It was clear that she couldn't see.

"Okay Ray lets go. You and me right now."

Pulling out his Driger, the tiger master walked to the opposite side of her. Both of them loaded their blades onto their launchers. For once Kai was actually interested in the training session that was taking place before him. Tyson watched looking at Kenny's computer monitor. The little brainiac was thoroughly enthralled by what was about to take place. Max held out his good arm and began the count down.

"3..2..1 Let it rip!' he yelled quickly moving back.

Driger landed and Ray automatically went in for the kill with his usual offensive strategy. Aidan's arms rested at her sides with her head bowed down. Using her strong will power she blocked out all other sounds and focused only on the spinning blades. It took only a couple of seconds to tell them apart and a smirk appeared on her face. The look on her didn't go unnoticed and Kai arched and eyebrow at her expression.

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray shouted as his be blade sped up even more.

Aidan brought her right hand up and extended it out in front of her. With this movement her blade raced at Driger with the same exact speed. Suddenly she swung her arm outward and the blade slipped past the spinning white tiger.

"She dogded it!" Ray gasped

Bringing her left arm back with her hand balled into a fist the blue blade tracked down Driger and drove it up the egde. The white blade was almost out of the stadium when she let up and backed off.

"You had him right where you wanted him!" Tyson shouted in total shock.

They red-headed girl ignored him and prepared for the final blow. She had yet to move her left arm from its previous position, and with full force she did a left center lunge punch at the air in front of her. The blue blade responded immediately and attacked Ray's blade from all sides until suddenly it tipped under one side of the blade and flipped it out of the stadium.

Ray was in total awe at how she was able to control her blade with only hand gestures. Driger landed at his feet still remarkably spinning.

"Alright Raptre its time to get Strata Dragoon down." Aidan ordered firmly

The blade circled the stadium a couple of times to build up speed before it cut across the middle of the dish. Using the side as a launch ramp it went straight up the other side and into the air. Not losing a single beat it collided with the purple blade releasing it from its prison in the ceiling. With dead accuracy the blade kept spinning and landed back into the stadium below. Aidan took off the blindfold and smiled wide as she called back her blade and tossed Ray his bandana.

"That was amazing!" Kenny exclaimed replaying the whole battle on his computer.

"Yeah those moves were pretty sweet. No wonder Mr. D called you." Tyson chuckled. " So Diachi looks like two extra hours are gonna be filled up for the next week."

"Don't rub it in!" Diachi balled up a fist at the navy haired teen.

"Geez you just can't handle a loss can you?" Hilary asked with a hand on her hip

"Would you quit backing up your boyfriend?"

Tyson and Hilary both blushed before denying it and bickering some more with Diachi. Max and Ray laughed at the whole scene while Kenny kept trying to figure out how Aidan had managed to pull her moves off. None of them paid any attention to Kai and Aidan as they stood next to one another on the far side of the room.

"So phoenix boy you wanna battle me too?" she asked still watching Hilary and Tyson argue with Diachi

"No." the slate-haired teen replied coldly "and I'm not phoenix boy."

"You know being a total ass to everyone around you only makes the Abbey look even better with you continuously doing what they taught you." she said pushing off of the wall and walking out of the room.

Her words caught him off guard so he didn't have time to answer before she'd already left the room.

"How does she know?" he thought to himself

**

* * *

**

**That is a good question. How does she know? Why does she consider herself a freak of nature? Where'd she get her skills from? Oh well guess you'll have to keep reading in order to find out!** **LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you people so much that I have decided to post up another chapter today as well. I'm sooooo proud of all the reviews I've gotten this is so great. Now on with Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Annoyed**

"Attention passengers. Please buckle up as we are about to take off." the flight attendant informed all passengers.

The Bladebreakers were on their way to the preliminary rounds of the World Championships that were being held in Canada. This was a first so all of them were excited, even though some refused to show it. Mr. D wasn't accompanying them since he'd had some important business to attend to, so the teens were on their own.

Kai hadn't forgotten what Aidan had said to him and it had been eating him alive ever since. Not being the talkative type it was difficult to bring it up. The only thing he could do at the moment was wait for her to mention it again. Perhaps she'd bring it up during the flight to Quebec. Out the corner of his eye he watched her put on a pair of headphones and pull out a laptop similar to Kenny's. The screen lit up and she connected to the internet and began to play Final Fantasy XI. 'Damn' he thought ' just what we need another computer nerd on the team'.

Four hours into the flight and loud snoring could be heard informing everyone that Tyson was asleep. Aidan was flipping through a Naruto manga having done become bored with her computer game. Some of the other members of the team had gone to sleep after placing headphones on their ears and Kai just ignored it while looking out the window.

"Damn its hot in here." Aidan mumbled taking off her fishnet gloves.

It was the first time Kai had seen her take them off and was surprised to see tattoos underneath. How had he not seen them through the holes in her gloves before? On her right forearm there were three blue tattoos that looked like bracelets. The same three were on her left as well. On each bicep there was a single black ring with upside down shark fins connected together underneath. They reminded him of something a surfer might get as a tattoo yet he felt her reasons for getting them were different.

"Like what you see?" Aidan questioned him with an eyebrow arched in his direction.

"Didn't expect to see my managers grand-daughter with tattoos." he replied returning the look.

She shrugged "They were already there before his son and their family picked me up off the street."

"Your not blood kin?"

"Nope. Just a recycled kid." she stated without care.

He ended the conversation there not wanting to get into her personal life, which unknown to him she was grateful for. Twenty minutes later the plane had landed and they were picking up their bags at the airport.

"Hey, check it out Kai. The Blitzkreig Boys are here." Tyson informed the captain while pointing in the direction of where he had just looked.

All of them followed his gaze and sure enough there they were. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian all had a duffel bag slung over a shoulder. At the same time Tyson had pointed them out Ian had done the same. Everyone's gazes locked and Tala smirked as he saw the cast on Tyson's arm. This was just too impossible to resist. Casually all four boys strode over to their adversaries.

Aidan frowned when she spotted the boys and quickly put on some sunglasses to cover her eyes. Her ice blue eyes would easily be identified the same as Tala's if anyone noticed. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Though it had been a long time, she didn't have the heart to face her older twin just yet. He'd be another on that would be ashamed of what she was. They mustn't know.

"Looks like the champ won't be competing this year." Spencer sneered as they stopped in front of the Bladebreakers.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but its only for a couple of weeks." Tyson replied with a grin.

"The chimpanzee's back again?" Tala asked with a smirk.

"Just remember who whipped you last year." Diachi growled.

"Whose the new chick?" Ian asked drawing attention to Aidan as he eyed her.

"Someone whose not even remotely interested." she informed him with her cold attitude.

Bryan coughed at her remark and Spencer tried to surpress a grin. Since they'd gotten away from Boris and Voltaire the four boys had gone through a major change. Instead of being the heartless zombies they once were, all of them showed hints of emotion instead of being completely heartless. Tala studied her for a moment noting her hair being the same color as his. The shape of her face made him wonder as well.

**flashback**

_He and a little girl that resembled him hid behind a snow bank one winter in Russia. They were trying to be quiet so that no one would find them. A snow ball in both their hands. An unwary snowboarder came by from out of nowhere and they ambushed the unwary person. Covering the individual with snow._

**end flashback**

"Try blinking sometime. It does wonders for your eyes." she stated firmly.

"You ever been to Russia?" he asked not caring that her attitude was straight up rude.

"Is there a reason I should have?" she countered

"Nothing good." he answered before nodding at the rest of the team and walking off.

The Bladebreakers just looked at her in confusion from her sudden change in behavior. Throughout the day she rarely spoke or smiled. It looked as if talking to Tala had upset her drastically.

"So what do you say we go shopping?" Hilary asked trying to get the girl to talk.

"Hate it." she replied not looking up from the novel that she was reading.

"Hate it! Are you even a girl? All women love shopping!" Hilary exclaimed.

They were in there room across the hall from the guys. Aidan hadn't really wanted to be stuck with Hilary, but being a girl she'd been left with no choice. Now she was stuck sitting there, listening to the brunettes constant chatter. Truthfully Aidan just wanted to pummel the girl for that last remark, but restrained herself.

"It gets annoying quickly, kinda like you." Aidan muttered the last part while trying to read her book some more.

"Please! Its no fun alone!" Hilary pleaded.

Aidan's eye twitched a little trying to focus on her story, but the yammering twit in front of her just wouldn't shut up. Being polite wasn't exactly working, now was the time to be a little mean.

The guys could hear every word that Hilary said and all of them felt sorry for Aidan having to be stuck with her. Though Aidan didn't speak very loud, it was clear that once again Hilary wanted to go on one of her shopping sprees.

"Come on Aidan live a little! Who knows when we'll ever come back her again."

"Pleassseee!"

"Get up you lazy bum."

"Lets go."

Suddenly a really loud ripping sound could be heard and Hilary's incessant whining stopped. Kai looked at the door and the others waited in fear for the girl to come in at any second and bother them.

Five minutes……Seven minutes……….Thirty minutes………………

Maybe Aidan had given in? Two hours…………………Four hours……………………….Seven hours………

"Should we see if the coast is clear?" Ray finally asked

"Yeah, but there's a risk of jinxing the peace." Tyson leaned back on the comfy couch he was lounging on.

A knock came at the door and everyone glared at the neko-jiin. Once again somebody had to say something in order to ruin the peace. Knowing he deserved it, Ray slowly walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Aidan in the doorway.

"You guys training?" she asked hands in her pockets.

"Are you kidding? Hell no!" Tyson exclaimed

"Once his arms are better he won't be much of a blader anymore." Diachi huffed

They growled at one another. Both challenging each other to a battle that wouldn't happen.

"Um…where's uh..Hilary?" Kenny asked worriedly

"Don't worry. She tied up at he moment and won't be bothering anyone for awhile." Aidan smirked walking into the room as Ray closed the door behind her. "Nice digs you guys got."

"Its okay, kinda small compared to usual." Max shrugged

"How'd you get Hilary so quiet?" it was a question that hung in the air. All the boys wanted to know her secret for the future. In case they were stuck alone with the chatter box.

A grin broke out across Aidan's face before she answered "Duct tape fixes everything."

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow the reviews are really coming in for this story. I'm surprised. I didn't really think people would like this all that much, but I'm very thankful that it's a hit. So now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: First Match**

"Well its do or die time." Ray spoke up as they walked out into the arena.

The fans cheered and shouted as some of their favorite bladers walked forward. The Bladebreakers were the second team up for the day. There were four blocks and a champion team would be decided for each block. Unfortunately, a ton of amateur bladers had decided to compete this year so the competition might take a little longer than expected.

"All right folks, are you ready for some action today?" DJ Jazzman shouted to the crowd

"This crowd is stoked today Brad." replied A.J. Topper

"That's because the BladeBreakers are in the house!" Brad Best exclaimed

"Today they'll be competing against Team Unity. These four bladers have all come from Spain for a chance to represent their country." A.J. informed the crowd

Down below both teams were readying themselves for the battle. Nothing was known about the opposing team so the Bladebreakers were going by sheer guessing on who'd go against whom the best.

"Well looks like we're going in blind today." Ray said unsure.

"Not exactly." Aidan smirked

All of them eyed her with suspicion before she continued. "Look at their stances. The captain of their team is a defense type of person with absolutely no attack."

"How do you know that?" Diachi asked crossing his arms.

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead This kid is hopeless. _Why are there some people that you have to spell everything out for? More important, how in the hell do they survive in life?_

"Just this once, trust me. If you lose your match I promise I'll leave." she spoke in a tone that would normally be used to make a five-year-old understand something.

"Heh. Almost makes me want to lose." Diachi laughed while rubbing his nose.

"Lose your match and I'll double your training." Kai growled at the smaller boy,

"So who goes against who?" Ray asked.

"The captain of their team should go against Diachi since he's all about attacking. The chick to the left of him has a firm grip on her launcher as if the damn thing's gonna break. Perfect adversary for the phoenix. Ray you get the guy on the captain's right. His slouch reveals how sloppy he is so his blade will be all over the place with no organization whatsoever." (Note to readers: I made this up so the story sounded good. He He He)

The three guys looked to her in disbelief. It hadn't really occurred to them before that how you stand gives others a hint of blading styles.

"And the last one?" Kai questioned with authority.

She smirked at him before saying, "Ten bucks says he's out before his blade even hit's the dish."

"Ha! I'll take you up on that! There's no way that that's even possible." Diachi tried to make the idea sound totally stupid. In truth is somewhat did.

"Bladers take your positions." Jazzman informed them all.

"First up for team Unity we have Alycia and for the Bladebreakers, cool calm Kai!" Jazzman shouted as he introduced both sides.

Kai loaded his blade into its launcher as Jazzman began the countdown. This is insane. There's no way to tell a person's skill by body language. Both of them launched their blades into the dish at the command of Jazzman.

"Go Toron!" Alycia shouted

Her blade charged straight at Kai's Dranzer. It was obvious that she was trying to end the match quickly without a thought. But when Dranzer zeroed in to hit her straight on she gasped and ordered it to move out the way.

_I don't believe it. She was right. This girl is scared._

"Dranzer attack now!" Kai ordered his blade.

The blue and red blade came around and knocked the girls blade out of the stadium as she looked on with fear. Everyone was stunned at the girls reaction. Kai was even thrown off guard. Alycia bent down and began to pet her blade Toron while talking to it softly. The blade was lucky if it had even gotten a scratch.

Kai sat down on the bench shaking his head. _Pathetic. What is wrong with people these days?_ Ray stood up as his opponent approached the stadium, breaking the slate-haired teen from his thoughts. The Chinese-boy walked up with his usual cat-like senses on full alert for an intense battle. Aidan's words were still etched in his mind, but it never hurt to be careful. DJ Jazzman counted down and sure enough the Spanish boy was all over the place within the stadium. His moves were totally predictable.

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray called upon his white tiger bit beast and finished the match quickly.

On cue Diachi jumped up ready for a battle that would be easy. In truth it was. Not even he had ever encountered someone with such little skill. The captain of team Unity immediately took up the defense within the center and had next to no attack. The little monkey boy sprinted back to the bench before he realized that Aidan had been right. She sat there smirking at him with her arms folded in front of her.

"Maybe you were right." he forced himself to mumble.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. What'd you say?" she asked cupping her ear with her hand.

"You were right." he spoke louder.

She stood up towering over him a good six inches. Not looking down she walked past him. "You make it sound as though I said it for my health." she replied casually "But that's okay cause I'm about to be ten dollars richer."

The competitors took their positions on either side of the stadium. Blue ice gaze down upon them from the stands. She looks like me. But its not possible. I don't remember ever having a sister.

* * *

Above in the press boxes stood two dark menacing figures. They stood at authority showing how inferior everyone else around them was. One had purple hair and black eyes while the others hair was almost completely gray due to old age and his crimson eyes were hard as stone as they looked down upon his grandson.

"Lord Voltaire look there."

"Don't disturb me while I'm thinking Boris!" Voltaire scolded

"But sir, the new member of the Bladebreakers……doesn't she look familiar?" The one called Boris asked.

Voltaire's eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze upon the red-headed female. No, it couldn't be could it? That casual stance, those all too familiar ice eyes, and those tattoos.

"Aidan." he hissed with pure hatred.

* * *

Down below the bladers had just launched their blades. The opposing team member watched his blade with hope filled eyes. 'Sorry kid.' she thought. Just as his orange blade was about to land, her blade tipped underneath it and sent it back to him. Ray, Kenny, and Diachi all jumped from their seats in utter shock.

"No….way." Tyson studdered from the stands.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before they all erupted into cheers. Shouts filled the air and people jumped up and down at the remarkable spectacle that they'd just witnessed.

She didn't know how, but through all the cheers she heard the sinister saying of her name. Her hearing was far better than any normal person's giving her the advantage of hearing things others could not. Remnants of her name having been said with absolute disgust reached her ears. Stopping in her tracks, the color of her eyes changed to a fierce glowing green for a mere instant before she turned back around to look up at the skyboxes. The only ones who seem to notice were the ones being stared at and two specific individuals who now looked where her gaze rested.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm. Looks like she's got a past linked to the Abbey as well. But why did Boris and Voltaire seem surprised to see her? Oh well perhaps the truth shall be told sometime within the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really getting into letting others read my stuff now. I'm not so shy anymore. Ha Ha like I ever was. Okay so maybe at one point I was nervous because I thought others would think my writing was stupid. Not any more! I am proud of my skills. Muwahahahaha. Don't ask me why I typed this I have yet to figure it out myself. On to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Hate and a Photograph**

"You've got to tell me how you did that!" Tyson and Kenny exclaimed at Aidan.

All of them were in their waiting/locker room preparing for the next easy battle. Aidan didn't even have time to retie her shoe before Tyson and Kenny had jumped down her throat for answers. _Kids._ It was the only word that described them.

"Sorry boys, but if I told you all my tricks I'd lose my ability to continuously amaze you." she shrugged.

"But you haven't taught us anything." Kenny was becoming hysterical.

"If a magician can never reveal their secrets then neither should I." she informed the computer wiz while leaning back against her locker.

Tyson and Kenny sighed in defeat before backing off and crowding around Kenny's laptop. Hilary walked in with a bag in her hand, telling them silently that she'd once again bought something.

"Hey Aidan. I found something for you today." Hilary smiled.

Purposely Aidan slammed her head back against the locker. A loud sigh escaped her lips while she looked at the ceiling. Great, just what I need. Someone else to buy me girly clothes.

"Hey, I thought you were into skirts?" Hilary noted the faded flare jeans that the red-headed girl had decided to wear.

"Please. The only reason why I wore the damn thing was because Gramps asked me to wear something nice for my trip." she huffed.

"Okay." the brunette looked at her with confusion.

"Look." Aidan sighed. "in reality I'm a tomboy. The type of girl who will kick a guy's ass without caring, and will also participate in male sports."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't buy you anything preppy." Hilary smiled holding the bag up.

Knowing she didn't have a choice Aidan took the bag from her. Peering inside she spied a piece of long black material. Allowing curiosity to get the best of her she pulled it out and realized it was a scarf. The material was smooth like silk, but not the real thing.

"I thought it would look great with that vest of yours." Hilary smiled with her hands behind her back.

The red-head could only look at it. Then reaching back behind her neck she traced her finger over the scar that was healing still.

**flashback**

_Men in white lab coats held her down while two others strapped her in a chair. Cool hands covered with latex gloves could be felt on the back of her neck. Then a sharp pain ran through her entire body and she cried out as something was embedded into her skin paralyzing her. None of her body parts could move, all she could do was watch them as the scientists stuck needles into her arms and injected some strange substance into her veins._

**end flashback**

"Hello. Earth to Aidan."

She blinked rapidly noticing everyone was staring at her. Even Kai was looking over at her in his usual pose against the wall on the far side of the room.

"You spaced out. Everything okay?" Ray asked with concern.

"Yeah…I was just surprised. I'd been thinking about getting one myself. Thanks Hilary." she lied. " I'm going to get some fresh air."

She left the room in a hurry, before anyone could reply.

"Geez Hilary. A scarf? How much more girly can you get?" Tyson laughed before receiving a death glare from his captain. "No. Kai that wasn't directed at you."

The stoic teen only walked out slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

Just for the hell of it Aidan had decided to put the scarf on. It felt pretty cool as she walked along with the material trailing behind her. Not realizing where she was going she found herself outside the Blitzkrieg Boys locker room. Tala. She jammed her hands into her pockets and felt a piece of paper inside. Pulling it out she looked at a childhood photo of her and Tala before their parents had died. Listening inside the room she could tell no one was inside. She crept into the room and found Tala's locker. Quickly scribbling something on the back she put the picture where he would notice it and walked out.

Out in the hall she turned and walked down one of the many corridors inside the coliseum. The rooms were endless to her.

"Hello Aidan. Its been a while." an all too familiar voice said.

"Actually its too soon." she sneered turning around to face Voltaire.

"You and Kai always were the only ones who could trick me." he smirked evilly. " I had truly believed you were dead these past couple of years."

"Sometimes I wish I were. What do you want?" she snapped

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your master?" he asked in that voice she hated to the core.

"I have every damn right to speak to you like this! You've ruined man peoples lives, including your own grandson's." she spat.

Footsteps could be heard behind her. She turned around expecting to see Boris, but no one was there. Looking forward again Voltaire was gone having disappeared from sight.

"I truly loath that man and his goons." she growled.

"That makes two of us." Kai said stepping from the shadows.

"So is stalking one of your hidden talents?" she asked smartly with her hands clenched tightly into fists.

Seeing Voltaire had put her on edge. With that old geezer around chaos was bound to happen. No doubt he was still after bit beasts, but the man was full of ideas and Boris was just as psychotic.

"No. I can't stand being in the same room as Tyson for any longer than I have to." he said in his monotone voice.

"That old bastard is lucky he's related to you and not me or I'd have killed him a long time ago." she half snarled while jamming a thumb in the direction behind her.

"Like I haven't tried. He maybe old, but unfortunately he's intelligent." Kai stated. " What did he do to screw you over?"

Her eyes slitted as she took her gloves off and raised them up. She let the light play on the three blue bands on each arm before saying, "Six blue bands, six years of hell, six years of unshed tears. I can't cry so the color of these do it for me."

He nodded in understanding as she put her gloves back on. Together they walked back to the team's locker room before their team was called for the next match.

* * *

"What's with all these wannabes?" Ian half whined as the Blitzkrieg Boys entered their locker room.

"Tell me about it. I almost wish I had a broken arm like Tyson so I wouldn't have to deal with all these babies." Spencer agreed.

"If we hold back anymore our blades will completely stop, but even then we'd probably somehow win." Bryan scoffed.

They all laughed which was a rare sight indeed. Tala was over by his locker hanging his jacket up when something caught his eye. Plucking it from under his spare parts box he silently read the black feminine hand writing.

_**'This photograph was taken before our parents died while touring in Russia outside the Romanov palace.'**_

_**'P.S. In case you can't tell you're the one on the left.'**_

He flipped the photograph over and gasped as he looked at the almost identical twins in the picture. Two young children with fire red hair had one arm slung over the other and were smiling widely. His younger self was a couple inches taller than the girl on the right, and they both had the exact same ice blue eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Wow. That's kinda funny imagining a mini version of Tala. He He Why and I leaving so many gaps in this story? Sigh. Keep reading and maybe you'll figure some things out. LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel really bad right now since I haven't updated in over a month I think. I give you all my biggest apology ever. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Please don't hurt me. I've been dragged down by tons of homework since its my senior year and then there is also my new job which I'm at three days a week when I'm not babysitting. I'm trying people I really am cause I love you guys! Now enough chit chat. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: A Cool Break**

The remaining teams in Block B, which the BladeBreakers were in, didn't stand a chance. All of them were weak and to inexperienced to even fight against them. The four bladers breezed through everything quickly using little skill.

"I cannot wait until we go up against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Atleast they put up a good fight." Ray complained as they walked down the street together.

All of them were ready for their flight to the next round being held in Italy. Both Kai and Aidan hung back behind the others with their hands in their pockets. Neither of them said anything as they listened to the neko-jin and chimpanzee whine. There was also that occasional comment from Max and Tyson who had to put his two cents in as well.

"May be breaking our arms was a good thing." Max half wondered aloud.

"Feh. Tell me about it. If I was out there I'd be wasting perfectly good talent." Tyson sighed.

"I'm bored!" Daichi whined

Aidan suddenly stopped and looked off in the distance. No one seemed to notice that she wasn't there with the exception of Kai. He halted in his tracks and looked back at her with curiosity. She seemed lost in thought and paid little heed to her surroundings. Following her gaze he found that she was staring up at the snow peaked mountains. They were a couple hours drive away from where they were currently staying. Why stare at them? Blinking she seemed to return to reality, but stopped and looked again. Apparently she was trying to make a decision. Shaking her head she continued to follow them.

"I can't think of a single thing to do." Tyson stated staring up at the ceiling as he lay in the middle of the floor.

"Me neither." Daichi sighed heavily.

"We've got three free days and you guys are complaining! There's tons of things we can do!" Hilary attempted to cheer the boys up.

"That's it! I've made up my mind." Aidan exclaimed shocking everyone in the room.

She had been silent for the past hour. So the sudden outburst threw them off guard. Jumping up from the couch she stormed to the door and flung it open.

"Where do you think your going?" Kai questioned sharply

"Snowboarding. I'm gonna have some fun." she purposely used the same tone as him before closing the door.

"Snowboarding! We can't afford another member of the team to break an arm." Kenny shouted waving his hands in the air franticly.

"Its better than listening to all of you complain." their captain admitted as he followed Aidan out the door.

Ray shrugged and Daichi grinned madly. Both jumped up and ran out the door pursuing the stoic captain. Hilary was about to follow them when Kenny grabbed her arm.

"You all aren't serious?" he asked with a hope filled voice.

"For once I have to agree with Kai." the brunette replied looking at her feet.

"Well I'm coming with you." Kenny sighed in defeat.

"What about us?" Tyson and Max asked simultaneously.

"Indulge yourselves with room service." Hilary suggested before leaving.

The navy-haired brat and his blonde companion smiled at one another before they both scrambled to reach the phone.

"Don't we need gear to keep us warm and snowboards?" Daichi asked stupidly.

"Ever heard of rental?" Aidan smirked when they neared their destination.

"Money's also an issue." Daichi added.

The fire haired girl flashed a wad of bills at him. He gawked at the large sum of money in her hand. Closing his mouth he opened to say something else when she cut him off.

"Say anything else and I'll introduce you to Mr. Duct tape and Mrs. Dumpster."

That got him to shut up as Hilary glared and Ray coughed to prevent himself from laughing. The bus came to a stop and they all went to rent the required equipment to withstand the cold.

"Have you ever been snowboarding before?" Ray asked looking around.

"Why the hell would I suggest it?" the sarcastic girl arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you've never done this before. Beginners are over in that direction."

She pointed over in the direction to the left of them. A small smirk played across her lips. No way in hell was she going to take it easy today. The advanced courses were calling her name and she was looking for a good work-out.

"Don't worry." she began patting him on the shoulder " you won't be alone."

With that all said and done she made her way up the mountain for a place more suitable to her liking. This was strongly comforting to be in the cold air. Though most of her awful past resided around arctic weather it always mysteriously held a tranquil feeling within her.

She jumped off the hanger that had carried her up the mountain side. Perfect. There was next to no one up here, which meant she had the entire mountain side to herself.

"Hey Tala we got company." Bryan motioned behind them.

"Damn." she muttered under her breath as she spotted the Russians.

Thankfully her shaded goggles prevented them from being able to see ice blue eyes, and the scarf that pulled up over her mouth concealed even more of her facial features.

"Good." she thought. " atleast they won't recognize me."

"Beat it kid. This is for guys who have balls." Spencer growled.

Ignoring his comment she turned her head towards Tala. Pointing at him and then his snowboard she silently challenged him to a race.

"Lets see how good you are bro." she mentally smiled inward at her thoughts of making him eat her powder.

He smirked before buckling his boots onto the board. "You asked for it."

"Are you serious?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if he loses, he's go to leave." Tala replied eyeing his challenger.

Nodding in response she positioned herself near him at the top of the hill. Both of them tensed up as Ian counted to three. When he finished they both began to slide down the hill with tremendous speed. Aidan directed herself to zigzag and Tala did the same. Moving past boulders and barely missing trees they kept up with one another. Everything was blurry as they flew down the slope never slowing up in the least bit. A snow bank loomed up ahead and Aidan ducked down a little to miss a low hanging tree branch which Tala narrowly escaped hitting. She swerved around the snow bank whilst Tala jumped it and landed in front of her. They were beginning to near the bottom a smile appeared across her face as she decided to stop taking it easy. She used an icy boulder as a launch pad and flew over Tala's head returning the favor as he had to her only moments before, except she made sure to throw a little snow in his face as she landed which slowed him down a bit when he tried to move out of the way. When they were nearly to the bottom both of them were showing off to one another doing all sorts of fancy tricks. Being twins they were evenly matched and wound up tying at the bottom of the hill.

"Not bad." Tala smiled pulling his goggles up to rest on his head. " I miss judged you. No hard feelings?"

He extended a gloved hand toward her, and she gladly shook it. Together they trudged back up in silence.

"So who won?" Ian asked eagerly.

"We tied." the red-headed teen laughed to his friends.

"Figures." a cold voice cut-in

"What's that suppose to mean Hiwatari?" Tala questioned while looking at his blue-haired friend.

The stoic teen simply shrugged at them in answer. He wasn't in the mood to tell the red-head the he was standing next to his twin. The guy would eventually find out anyway.

"Are we going to talk all day?" Bryan interrupted.

All of them shrugged in unison and went back to what they had intended to do. None of them knew of the danger that lurked near them.

"Is everything set up?" Boris asked with an evil grin.

"Yes sir. All dynamite sticks are in place." one of his henchmen complied.

"Good. Now when I give the signal detonate them. Then I'll finally have that wretch out of my hair for good. Too bad that a young female with such a nice body as hers must be destroyed. Oh well atleast it'll be much easier to experiment without her plotting to ruin us." he chuckled in a sinister sort of way. " And just think we'll be taking out a few extra nuisances at the same time."

A couple hours later the six of them sat at the top taking a break. They were feeling the aches and pains of a few minor injuries during the early portions of the afternoon. It had still been fun and amusing none the less.

"Well I can't feel my ass anymore. I'm going back to warm-up" Spencer replied standing

"I hear that." Ian jumped up. " How about you guys?"

"Sure." Bryan agreed.

The three boys looked down at the others, but they refused the offer with a shake of their heads. They sauntered off leaving the three stubborn ones behind.

"They've gotten soft." Kai noticed as he watched them leave.

"Your right. This weather is nothing compared to Russia." Tala agreed.

Aidan stood up casually tired of sitting and prepared to go down again. However a noise caught her attention and she stopped.

"Was that radio static?" she asked to herself.

She turned around just as the ground around them blew up all over the place. Kai and Tala jumped up to their feet instantly. The snow began to crumble as the avalanche descended upon them.

"Shit!" They all yelled at the same time.

They didn't have time. The only route of escape was down the mountain.

**

* * *

**

**So ends another chapter. Just comes to show that trouble follows you everywhere. Is there death ahead? Find out in the next chapter! LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well once again I have taken forever to update so to make it up to you all I've decided to update both of my stories today. Now with out further a do Chapter 9 of Symbols of Tragedy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Cold and Lost**

The three teens took off at full speed, twisting and turning just out of reach of the tumbling snow. All around them the snow was falling trying to bury them alive. There was no place to go, but down, and even that was dangerous.

"Come on!" Tala yelled knowing that voicing his thoughts wouldn't make him go any faster.

Aidan heard him and looked in his direction. She didn't want anything bad to happen to either guy. This was her fault. If she hadn't wanted to come here it wouldn't have happened. Boris was behind it. She didn't need evidence. The feeling came from deep within telling her he'd done it.

"AIDAN!" she heard Kai shout in warning.

Looking behind, she saw a boulder of snow coming at her. It had fallen off of one of the higher peaks because of the explosions. No where to go. Either way she'd be buried alive. She braced herself for what was to come.

Kai and Tala looked back just as a gigantic chunk of snow landed on top of her. She disappeared underneath without any sound. Kai could have kicked himself. How could he have allowed this to happen to his teammate? No it wouldn't be right for him to escape, but there wasn't a way for him too anyway. Then the snow and ice hit him and Tala from behind swallowing them whole.

* * *

Daichi fell face first onto the ground for the hundredth time. Hilary stood there continuously laughing at him. seeing him fall just didn't get old and Kenny wasn't too faraway doing the same. Ray smiled at his friends. It was good to see them having fun for a change with nothing to worry about. However, a loud rumbling noise ruined the moment. It came from the direction in which Kai and Aidan had gone. An uneasy feeling grew inside him and he prayed it wasn't what he immediately had thought it'd been.

A uniformed man ran past him confirming his fears. Shouts came from the older mans walkie talkie. Sounds of panic began to fill the air.

Mission accomplished. All three had been wiped out in the avalanche. He'd been watching from a safe distance and the sight had been spectacular. Even if the three were alive they'd never make it out from under the considerably large amount of snow. He'd watched them all fall with a smile on his face. Never again would he have to worry about those teenage nuisances. Turning around Boris headed back to his hotel to inform Voltaire of the good news.

The four Bladebreakers had just received word from Spencer that Tala, Kai, and Aidan were lost. The Bleizrig boys were just as upset about their fallen comrades. It would take time for search parties to get set up to look for the teens. What would take even longer was searching every square foot of the mountain for them.

* * *

Across the landscape an eerie silence hung in the air. There was no movements, no clues of life, and no hints of survivors. Suddenly with great strength a large claw with extremely long talons broke through the surface of the snow. The great black dragon pulled itself out of the snowy grave that it had been buried in. Green eyes surveyed the ground. Puffs of warm breath flared out its nostrils. Its keen sense of smell informed it of the whereabouts of its buried friends. Sniffing along the ground in total hunting mode it looked for the human blood that filled its nostrils every time it breathed.

In five minutes it had found one of its targets and began to dig deep. The hole was twenty feet deep before it pulled the unconscious red-head out using its fore claws. The boy was alive with a broken leg. It was easy to notice by the large amount of blood and the bone that stuck out of the skin. Carefully the teen was leaned against a tree before the giant reptile went to find the other.

Another five minutes passed before it found the other boy. Unlike his friend he wasn't breathing. Using an inhuman speed it placed the bluenette on the ground next to his unconscious friend. Closing its eyes the dragon changed back into the female form it had originally been. The scales melted back into skin and thick layers of clothing as its wings shrunk back to its spine and ice blue eyes opened to look down at her currently dead captain.

"Don't die on me Kai." Aidan ordered as she began CPR on him.

She checked for a pulse, but got nothing. Tala moved a little behind her, but she ignored him for the time being.

"Dammit Kai. Where's that stubborness of yours?" she asked.

This was getting no where. She ripped off her goggles, hat , and scarf. all three items were thrown aside as she began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Breathing into his mouth she sat up and began doing compresions on his chest again.

"1..2..3..4..5" she counted off before breathing into his mouth again.

"What the hell?" Tala asked as he moved a little. "Oh shit!"

He grabbed his leg as pain shot through it while trying to move. The blood had stopped flowing, but the pain hadn't. Looking at Kai's paler that his usually pale face he forgot about his injury realizing that the guy wasn't breathing.

Aidan wasn't giving up, and as she bent down to repeat her earlier actions again his lips moved under hers. She jumped back in surprise before he opened his eyes and went into coughing fits. Not a word was spoken before he got his breathing back under control.

"How'd we get out?" he asked looking at them.

His eyes narrowed at them and he studied their facial features. There was no denying that they were twins. The fire red hair and ice blue eyes told all.

* * *

"What?" a cruel voice demanded asa he answered his cell phone.

"Um..sir there's a problem. Our crews were checking the area and we spotted them…alive" the man hesitated as he heard his boss spit out the drink he'd obviously just been drinking.

"What do you mean they're alive!" Boris shouted in total disbelief. How the hell could anyone have survived that?

"Well..we found them on one of the lowest edges. The was a ……a black …dragon there." the note of fear in the mans voice was obvious.

"I better be getting a phone call within the next twenty-four hours telling me that their blood is on your hands!" the purple haired man demanded before hanging up. "Dammit!"

"You should have known it wouldn't be easy." the gentleman sitting across from him calmly stated sipping at his glass of fine wine. "Clearly you've forgotten how she wiped out half the abbey seven years ago or that its also my grandson that you're trying to destroy."

Boris looked at the older Hiwatari. The mans calm nature clearly showed that he had expected it from no other. True his grandson was strong, but strong enough to survive an avalanche? He had underestimated Kai too many times before, and Tala had proven him wrong as well. They would not escape again. He wouldn't hear of it.

* * *

Aidan stood up and retrieved her scarf. She kept her head low to hide her facial features from the brother before her. Kneeling down she analyzed the condition of his leg. Ha. He was lucky that she'd fixed a couple of these in the past. The injury was somewhat major, but she had experience in fixing broken bones, considering she'd had to know in order to survive.

"Ow! Hey that hurts!" Tala said clenching his fists in the snow.

"I expected you to be a lot stronger." Kai smirked.

"Its been awhile." Tala glared

She moved her hands a certain way and quickly pushed hard on his leg. There was a snap as the bone went back through the skin and into place.

"Oh shit!" he yelled grabbing his leg.

He closed his eyes to the pain. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't been in this much pain in a couple years. This was a feeling no one could get used to. They were all eighteen now and had been away from the pain and torture of the abbey for awhile.

Standing up she grabbed a tree branch that was suitable enough to make a splint out of. Breaking it she placed one half on each side of his leg. Using her black scarf as bondage she wrapped it somewhat tightly, but loose enough to allow blood circulation.

"Gentle much?" her patient snapped. His complaining was annoying.

"Oh suck it up you pansy." she ordered looking him in the face. Big mistake.

His eyes grew wide as his mouth flew open. Holy crap! He was looking at an almost identical version of himself. How had he not noticed?

Quickly she bowed her head back down to make sure she'd made no miss calculations in fixing it. The sound of approaching footsteps broke her concentration. She turned around and scanned the area. The two teenage boys were confused by her behavior and oblivious to the crunching snow.

"What's your pro…" the question was never finished as she covered Tala's mouth with a hand.

Putting a finger to her lips she stood up slowly and looked around again. Inhaling sharply she smelled the oncoming threat. They wore way too much cover scent. Acorns weren't even found in pine forests. Not to mention the smell of it with aftershave was horrible.

"Come on." she whispered putting one of Tala's arms around her neck. "Its not safe here. We need to find good cover."

They said nothing to question her actions. The seriousness in her voice told them that she wasn't joking. Kai got on the other side of his injured friend and helped him up. Allowing him to put his weight on the two for support. Tala could only oblige to their hospitality. Still it bugged him about the feminine replica of himself. Why had she chosen to hide her identity? She's hiding something.

All of them traveled as quickly as possible with Tala's injured leg. It was difficult to listen for any signs of danger while trying not to push her brother too much. He'd be expecting an explanation. Well sooner or later she would have told him anyway.

"Not to complain or anything, but can we take a break?" Tala asked quietly remembering how Aidan had acted earlier.

"For a little bit." she wasn't comfortable at being out in the open with no way to defend them unless she became her dragon-self.

"So. Mind telling me why it wasn't safe where we were earlier?" the red-headed boy asked as they carefully helped him sit down.

"We're being tracked." she stated looking down at him.

"Then the avalanche wasn't just mother nature playing dirty." Kai evaluated.

"Give the boy a prize." the girl smirked with sarcasm.

A gun shot rang in the air, and something sharp grazed Kai's arm. They jumped at the sudden intrusion. Her eyes narrowed and turned a lime green color for a second.

"No. They'd go balistic if they say my other side." she thought.

"More like we're being hunted than tracked." the slate-haired teen looked down at his arm.

"We don't stand a chance with his injuries. We'll have to run." she informed them helping Tala to get up.

"Running isn't my style." Kai growled while pulling the guy up.

"Then call it a tactical retreat." she snapped rather aggressively

He glared at her, but went with them. They walked a lot faster this time not knowing where the hell they were going. Daylight was beginning to fade quickly. The night air was starting to cool off the cold daylight air. Temperatures were dropping and if they didn't find some place to keep warm they'd freeze to death.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE **

**LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people!!! i have finally updated this story for the first time ...uh...in a very long time. so you all know what that means!!!! Yep its research paper time in English class and i've been inspired to put time into this instead of that. ha ha. i'm a procrastinator yes but it will get done...eventually. i've got like 21 days to due the paper so now i have to bust my ass. oh well hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!!!!

* * *

**

**CH. 10 HUNTED**

The BladeBreakers were furious. No rescue crews could be dispatched until the next morning. This was insane! Not to mention Mr. Dickenson looked about ready to lose his mind. It was true by the time the rescue searches started in the morning their friends might be dead.

" I promised that she would never be left again." Mr. D mumbled with his head buried in his hands.

" What do you mean Mr. D?" Tyson asked curiously trying to get his mind off of the fact that he might have some dead friends.

" Aidan's not my grand-daughter by blood. She was adopted into the family by my son and daughter-in-law. In reality she's Tala's twin sister." the elderly man explained to them.

" WHAT????!!!!" They all exclaimed in total shock. The ex-Demolition Boys were equally surprised. They had stayed with the BladeBreakers so no one would miss out on any information as to where their companion might be.

" They found her wandering the streets of Russia about five years ago. She was thirteen years old and wouldn't speak or look them in the face. Later we found out she'd been on her own for about five years after escaping from the Abbey." Mr. Dickenson looked over at the three Russian boys studying their expressions.

* * *

The footsteps grew in numbers and were all around them. Soon they'd be captured and killed…..not if she had anything to do with it. All her sensed were on alert. She knew exactly where all of their pursuers were. Everyone of them were in different directions, and because of the snow the three of them could be easily tracked. Using her keen sense of smell she caught a whiff of dank damp air and faint animal sounds filled her head.

" Take him." she let go of Tala without consent from Kai and hurried forward.

Upahead hidden among some rocks was a cave. Finally, what they needed to survive the night. Now the three of them stood a chance. Hurriedly she went back to them and ushered them toward the cave. At the mouth of it, the thing looked pretty small, but inside there was lots of space.

Low growling noises came from the shadows as they entered. Almost immediately though they ceased. Their eyes adjusted to the dark as they looked at the Wild-dog like forms stretched out on the cave floor. Wolves.

" That's just great. Yeah Aidan this is safe alright." Tala complained.

" They're not going to attack." she assured him.

" What makes you so sure?" Kai asked with narrowed eyes.

" They would've done it already, besides Tala's the wolf guy. His bit beast is Wolborg. A strong wolf spirit. If they attacked the master of it, they'd be dishonoring their own kind." she explained sitting him down.

What she said made sense to them, but it was still strange. Aidan made sure that the guys were okay before turning to leave.

" Where're you going?" Kai asked standing.

" To cover the tracks away from this place." she informed him before walking out.

" Man I can't believe I've got a twin." Tala smirked " Who'da thought?"

" Under our noses the whole time too." Kai added as he sat down next to his Russian friend.

" Meaning…." Tala was left off not knowing the truth

" She went to the Abbey. She was there when we were."

* * *

" I never would have guessed that Tala had family." Spencer mumbled. " Why didn't he tell us?"

" He didn't know." Bryan spoke up having done thought the same thing.

" That's because she didn't know what to say." the BBA chairman interrupted.

They looked at him in confusion. How could she have nothing to say? He was her own flesh and blood!

" Cowardice." Ian sneered

" No." the old man replied sternly.

Everyone jumped at his voice. This wasn't the same Mr. Dickenson that they'd grown accustomed to. His eyes were no longer warm and compassionate, but had become dark and sorrowful. It was obvious that he had his doubts about their survival.

" She is not a coward. She is like you all. But something else happened at the Abbey that she won't talk about. Whatever it was….it was awful." the worried man shook his head.

Not only had he let his grand-daughter down, but Tala and Kai as well. They all had looked to him for guidance and he had failed. He would not ever forgive himself if they were found dead.

* * *

She walked covering up their tracks. The ground behind her looked as if nothing had passed through just like she wanted. A smile formed on her face. Just how she had wanted it to be when she'd let Tala see her for the first time. Being lost in the woods and hunted down by Boris's men. Heh. Things in her life just didn't happen normal, it was always strange. The rustling of trees nearby brought her out of her thoughts. Cursing unger her breath for not paying attention she stopped and looked around. It could have been an animal. She wished. She was about to duck down for a better way to move out of sight when a shot rang in the air and a sharp pain could be felt in her shoulder.

" So she was there the whole time we were." Tala guessed staring out at air. " Just knowing that pisses me off even more."

His eyes burned a dark blue. Hatred for his nemesis showed in their depths. Now he had another reason to beat the man to a bloody mess.

" Do me a favor Kai. Follow her." Tala ordered more than asked.

The teenage boy next to him just nodded in understanding. He stood up to leave when they both heard a rifle go off. Their faces drained of all color and Kai ran. All the energy he could muster was put into running.

He ran until he saw blood in the snow. There was a long trail of it leading away from the direction he had come from. Clearly, she refused to give him and Tala away. Near her footprints were several larger ones. Following them he was set on bringing her back. Tala would never be okay again if she died. Quietly as possible he followed the blood trail hoping she could hang on without him for a few minutes longer.

* * *

They were gaining on her. She could hear their labored breaths and the clacking of objects that hung from the heavily armored vests they wore. Well they knew she wasn't one to be taken lightly. But it was also a disadvantage to her. Clutching her right shoulder to ease the pain and blood flow she stumbled onward.

Another shot was fired, but she barely managed to duck out of the way. It whizzed past her ear and she stopped on the ledge she had just reached. Turning around she smirked at the oncoming challenges. Five guys with guns and one mutant. The odds weren't too bad. Just a little supernatural speed was required. Tensing up she ran to her left where the smallest one was. A coupld of hits to his abdomen and chest sent him to the ground unconscious. Doing a back flip she landed on the next closest guys shoulders and flipped him using a handstand, slamming the poor guy into a nearby tree. It wasn't a smart move due to her injury, but effective none the less.

Someone kicked her in the back reminding her of the large bruise there caused during the avalanche. Snow hit her in the face and a heavy foot was placed aggressively on her wounded shoulder. Gritting her teeth she refused to give him the pleasure of knowing she was in pain. The muzzle of a gun was placed on the back of her head. Fine, they wanted to be dirty so could she. Her eyes glowed green and she was about to take her dragon form when the extra weight was thrown off. Blinking to regain her normal composure, and pushing herself up off the ground she saw Kai fighting off the others to protect her….What??? Did he think she was weak? Heh. He wasn't the only one who could fight. Tapping one of the men on his shoulder she delivered a roundhouse kick to his head knocking him to the ground. By now all of the men had been disarmed and were lying on the ground.

" Does covering tracks include fights these days?" Kai frowned as he looked at her shoulder.

" Only with me." she smirked

" Aw….isn't this cute." Boris sneered at the two teenagers. " I see your both still in wonderful athletic shape that was beaten into you."

" Finally, he comes out of his hole." Aidan taunted .

" So you think your man enough to take us on now." Kai added.

" I don't plan on even laying a finger on either of you." a smirk appeared on his face before he lifted his gun up.

They backed up a couple of steps until they were to the edge of the ledge. She looked over her shoulder and looked to see how far of a distance they had to the ground. They swirling mists below gave a hint to a long drop. Damn. A shift in the ground broke her thoughts. Looking down at the ground an idea formulated in her head. Without warning she raised her foot and slammed it down on the ice and dirt causing it to give way. Bullets sprayed over their heads as they fell backwards through the air. Once they entered the mists she changed without hesitation and grabbed Kai gently, but firmly by his shoulders. She hadn't quiet mastered flight, but falling off the edge helped her out. Flapping her already spread out wings se glided them through the small canyon away from Boris. Once a distance away she emerged from the thick cover and landed on firm earth.

He hadn't said a thing. In truth he didn't know what to say. Is that why they'd never seen her at the Abbey? Because they'd been experimenting on her? She changed back into her human-self not looking at him. Her head pointed to the ground as she gripped her shoulder again.

" This is too weird." he thought " No wonder she knew about those guys following us and that would explain how we all survived the avalanche."

She didn't say anything as she walked past him heading back to Tala.

" What would Tala think?" Kai asked himself. " He'd probably flip out to find out his sister was a mutant…..well I guess that what she is…or maybe half bit beast? Doesn't matter its not my call to tell him."

When they were almost back to the cave he noticed Aidan beginning to stumble. Then without warning she collapsed onto the snowy ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**


End file.
